J'ai essayé pour toi, Janie
by KeiraAlexander
Summary: "Aurai- je enfin le droit au bonheur; celui incommensurable et inestimable d'aimer et d'être aimée? C'est un pari que j'ai décidé de prendre. Pour toi, Janie" Rien n'est jamais facile pour deux âmes sœurs. Maura l'apprend à ses dépends, lorsque Jane est blessée. Comment vont- elles s'en sortir et pourront- elles enfin avoir le destin dont elles ont toujours rêvé ? Venez lire :D


**Hello, c'est encore moi :D**

**En parallèle à mon cross over, j'ai écrit ce petit OS triste sur Jane et Maura ^^**

**Excusez- moi si les larmes mouillent vos écrans, mais j'ai toujours imaginé ce que ça ferait si une des deux amies disparaissait, comment réagirait l'autre. :3**

**Les POV sont, dans l'ordre : Frankie, Frankie, Frankie, Angéla, Maura.**

**Bonne lecture et à très vite,**

**Keira: D**

* * *

\- Je t'interdis de me laisser, Jane! Tu m'entends ? Je... Je t'interdis...!

Maura se démenait, depuis 10 minutes maintenant, à prodiguer le massage cardiaque à ma sœur. Les larmes dévalaient en cascade sur ses joues rougis par la douleur et la tristesse. Le sang se mêlait à ses sanglots, s'échappant de la poitrine de sa meilleure amie, s'écoulant sur le sol en mouillant les genoux de la légiste.

\- Me fait pas ça, Janie... Ne me quitte pas...!

Dix minutes maintenant que Frost, Korsak et moi assistons, impuissants, à cette scène. Nous savons que c'est trop tard, que se leurrer ne sert à rien, mais nous peinons comme même à le réaliser.

\- Pas alors que... Pas alors que ça ne fait que commencer...

Intérieurement, j'étais fier. Fier qu'elles aient trouvées une voie, un moyen de se parler et de se trouver; fier d'être le petit frère de Jane Rizzoli, celui de Maura Isles, celui d'une famille si différente et pourtant si unie.

\- Janie... S'il- te- plaît...

Les ambulanciers arrivèrent, enfin. Un pompier tenta de pousser gentiment Maura à les laisser prendre le relai, mais je sentais dans son regard, dans cette lueur d'inquiétude dans ses yeux, qu'elle était perdue.

* * *

\- Proche de Jane Rizzoli ?

Une infirmière, brune, la trentaine, me sort de mes pensées. Elle me sourit, lorsque nos regards se croisent; mais je devine dans sa manière de pincer l'arrête de son nez que quelque chose la dérange.  
\- Oui!

Ma' se lève, encore faible, dans les bras de Maura. Tommy et moi les suivons, précédés par Frost, Cavanaugh et Korsak.  
Nous entrons dans la salle de repos du service médical et la jeune femme nous incite à nous asseoir.

\- Nous venons de la sortir du bloc, après cinq heures d'intervention.

Maura se redresse; son air battu, ses yeux rougis, encerclés par des cernes de fatigue, me renseigne sur son état déplorable.

\- Comment va- t- elle ?

\- Je suis désolée. Je suis vraiment désolée. Nous avons fait tout notre possible...

Maura se lève, en pleurs, le visage paré de colère.

\- Non, ce... Ce n'est pas possible ! Jane ne peut... Elle ne peut pas mourir! Elle n'a... Elle n'a pas le droit...!

Ma' se lève et prend Maura dans ses bras, mais le poids de la tristesse sur ses frêles épaules ne permet pas rattraper notre amie, qui tombe à terre, sur les genoux, à l'endroit même où une auréole de sang s'était formée plus tôt.

\- Maura, il faut être forte et te battre. Pour Jane.

Seulement prononcer son nom et les larmes dévalent sur le visage de Ma', inconsolable.

\- Alors c'est... C'est fini?

\- Non, mon ange... Jane sera toujours avec nous, dans nos cœurs.

Le bipper de l'infirmière clôture la phrase de Ma', créant un blanc rythmé par le bruit de sanglots.

\- Mes confrères tente de pratiquer un dernier massage cardiaque, car ils perçoivent un infime pouls. Elle doit continuer à se battre.

\- Pouvons- nous aller la voir?

\- Madame, votre fille a été placée dans un coma artificiel, il y a deux heures; son état de santé étant déplorable au possible, elle est tombée dans une forme plus dangereuse de ce symptôme.

\- Vous ne pouvez donc pas la faire revenir ?

\- Elle doit le décider par elle - même; si elle estime ou non qu'elle doit se battre.

* * *

"Si elle estime ou non qu'elle doit se battre".

Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour subir ça à sa place!

"Jane... Je t'en prie... Reviens..."

Maura murmure cela depuis le départ de l'infirmière, deux heures auparavant. Nous n'avons plus de nouvelles depuis, et l'état de Maur' ne fait qu'empirer. Elle est à terre, recroquevillée sur elle-même, les genoux contre sa poitrine, les bras les encerclant; son corps se mouve, elle se balance légèrement, prononçant toujours la même phrase.

"Jane... Je t'en prie... Reviens..."

Elle va mal, tellement mal que Ma' la surveille pour ne pas qu'elle fasse quelque chose qu'elle pourrait regretter.

"Jane... Je t'en prie... Reviens..."

L'infirmière entre dans la pièce, je sais maintenant qu'elle s'appelle Lana. Elle attire notre attention et nous explique les avancées de l'opération de Janie. Elle nous apprend que, bien que le cœur de Jane soit très faible, les médecins ont réussis à le faire battre, sous assistance d'une machine; qu'elle respire grâce à un respirateur, et que malheureusement, son état ne s'est pas amélioré.

\- Vous pouvez la voir, mais il ne devra rester qu'une seule personne à ses côtés.

Nous nous tournons vers Maura, qui ne nous regarde pas. Elle a les yeux toujours rivés sur Boston qui s'endort, tumultueusement. Les quelques voyageurs courageux dirigent d'une main de fer leur voiture qui menace de glisser à chaque flaque de pluie; des trombes d'eau se déversent sur les malheureux piétons qui ne demandent qu'à rentrer au plus vite chez eux.  
Le temps est maussade, gris et pluvieux, comme les larmes qui s'écoulent le long des joues de notre famille.

Maura fois VA.

Je le vois, mais je ne peux rien faire.

Elle souffre.

Je le sens, mais je ne peux pas la soulager.

Dans dix minutes, nous pouvons nous rendre au chevet de Jane; pour l'instant, nous n'avons que nos yeux pour pleurer.

Maura est assise contre Ma'; je vois dans le regard de notre amie la douleur qui l'assaille. Je prie, silencieusement, que ses maux s'arrêtent.

Les phalanges blanchies par la compression de ses mains trahissent une douleur qu'elle ne voudrait montrer. Les gouttes salées perlant sur ses joues informent sur l'ampleur des soubresauts de l'affection qui l'occupe.

Alors j'essaye, tant bien que mal, de faire passer à travers mon regard un peu de joie, une once de bonheur. Je sais que cela ne l'aidera pas moralement, mais je veux qu'elle ait la connaissance de mon soutien. Parce que je suis dans le même état qu'elle, parce que je donnerai ma vie pour sauver celle de Janie, parce que je l'aime autant que toutes les personnes présentes, parce que je ne laisserai pas ma soeur partir et laisser Maura dans cet état.

Parce que cet amour ne peut être détruit, ni oublié.

* * *

\- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi?

Maura caresse l'insigne dorée qu'elle garde toujours dans sa poche, et essuie une larme solitaire qui coule sur sa joue.

\- Tu vas y arriver, Maura?

\- Je... Oui. Je lui dois bien ça, Angela.

\- Tu n'en es pas obligé, ma chérie.

\- Jane me manque terriblement...

\- Je sais, chérie. À moi aussi, tellement.

Je la prends dans mes bras, et lui embrasse le front, parce que je sais que se recueillir devant sa tombe tous les dimanches depuis 5 ans reste éprouvant pour Maura, surtout en cette période de dépression.

\- Je de la LA, Maura.

\- Merci.

Elle s'échappe à regret de notre étreinte et prend les fleurs, que je portais jusque-là.

\- Je t'aime énormément, Maura. Et Jane aussi. Elle ne t'en voudra pas si un jour tu ne peux aller la voir.

\- Je sais, mais... Je lui dois tant de choses...

Je la vois marcher entre les pierres tombales, s'aidant parfois de certaines d'entre elles lorsque la tristesse se fait trop intense. Depuis la mort de ma petite Janie, Maura ne s'est jamais engagée dans une quelconque relation. Je la vois dépérir, depuis ces longues années, pendant lesquelles lorsque quelqu'un toquait à la porte, nous espérions tous que s'était Janie.  
Le vent froid s'était levé, en début de matinée, lorsque j'avais réveillée Maura pour que nous nous rendions ici. Elle s'arrête enfin devant celle où elle vient se recueillir régulièrement, et même si je suis derrière elle, je peux deviner que déjà, les larmes coulent sur son visage.  
Nous avons tant espéré qu'une telle pierre se dresse pour les membres de notre famille, mais la douleur et les maux ont eu raison, pour une personne proche que nous aimions.  
Je vois Maura s'agenouiller, devant la tombe, et y déposer les fleurs que nous avons achetées spécialement pour l'occasion. Je suis maintenant assez proche d'elle pour l'entendre parler.  
Cela me fait mal, de savoir que Maura ne vit plus, comme... Comme Jane...  
Elle a maigri, bien que cela m'a toujours paru impossible, tant Maura était belle de nature. Les cernes contournent ses yeux, bien qu'habillement dissimulées par le maquillage. Elle mange le strict minimum pour survivre, sans pour autant se faire plaisir. Elle respire parce qu'elle se sent obligée, pas parce qu'elle en a la volonté.

"Bonjour, Janie. Tu vois, je n'ai pas manqué notre rendez-vous! Je t'ai apporté des fleurs; je sais que tu n'es pas spécialement amatrice de celles-ci, mais... J'ai pris les plus belles pour toi. Alors... J'espère qu'elles te plairont.  
Depuis que tu... Depuis 5 ans maintenant, j'ai une vision différente de la vie, de la mort... Je prie tous les jours pour que je puisse enfin te sentir auprès de moi... J'espère que tu es là et que tu m'entends, Janie.  
Ce qui me fait le plus mal, c'est... C'est d'entendre les gens s'appeler "chéri", dans la rue; cela me rappelle que je n'ai jamais pu te le dire... Le jour où tu t'es fait tirer dessus, je... J'avais enfin eu le courage de tout te dire... De te dire combien je t'aimais, Janie. Et c'est toujours le cas. Je sais que tu me dirais, avec ta mine sérieuse, tes sourcils froncés et ton nez pincé, que je devrai mieux refaire ma vie, être heureuse et ne pas ressasser le passé, mais je ne peux pas passer à autre chose... Tu es mon essentiel, Janie, et je n'ai pas eu le courage de te l'avouer...  
Angela va... Comme elle va… Elle est encore avec Sean, qui est devenu mon ami avant d'être mon patron. Frankie sort avec une avocate, Malia; je suis heureuse qu'il est enfin pu trouver l'amour, je ne pense pas pouvoir l'aimer comme elle le fait... Tommy est plombier- en- chef, ta mère est fière de lui, comme le reste de la famille, d'ailleurs. Lydia travaille, et s'occupe admirablement de leur petit TJ, qui grandit vite, tellement vite! Barry est en couple et Vince avec ses chiens; ils sont devenus très proches de moi depuis que... Nous t'avons perdu. Quel comble pour un médecin- légiste de ne pas pouvoir dire le terme "décès"! C'est ainsi, j'ai perdu l'amour de ma vie...  
Je me suis prise à penser à ce que serait ma vie, si nous étions ensemble; je pense que nous serions fiancées, peut- être mariées, et sûrement un bébé en route où dans notre esprit... J'aurai tellement aimer fonder une famille avec toi, Janie, même si celle que nous avons déjà est merveilleuse. Je regrette de ne pas t'avoir serre serré dans mes bras, de ne pas t'avoir embrassé quand je le pouvais...  
Me permets- tu de te rejoindre?"

Je m'approche de ma "fille", horrifiée par l'idée qu'elle vient de soumettre.

\- Maura ... ... Non!

\- Angela! Je ne vous avais pas vue!

Je la prends dans mes bras, et la serre fort, contre moi, comme pour me prouver qu'elle était toujours là.

\- Ne fait pas ça, Maura. Tu as la vie devant toi!

\- Elle ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécue si on ne le désire pas.

* * *

Nous n'avons jamais eu, en plus de 3 siècles d'avancées scientifiques, reçut la preuve concrète qu'il existe une vie après la mort ou si les décédés étaient ou non toujours auprès des vivants.  
Je ne sais pas si ma parole vaudra quelque chose, que mon expérience servira ma cause, mais, depuis quelques jours, je suis persuadée de voir Jane. Je sais qu'elle est décédée, que je ne devrais pas la revoir, mais c'était bien trop dur d'en décider le contraire. Elle me manque tant, et je dois l'avouer, voir le bonheur florissant autour de moi me détruit. Pourquoi n'aurai- je pas le droit à ce dernier, en apercevant ma Janie?  
Je présume qu'Angela, Barry, Sean, Vince, Tommy et Frankie pleureront ma perte, mais d'ici, sur le toit de la BPD que j'ai quittée, en larmes, cinq ans auparavant, je sais que je trouverai enfin un moyen de l'aimer, vraiment.  
J'ai écrit une lettre, à chaque membre de la magnifique famille que nous formions, pour m'excuser et leur rappeler combien je les aimais. Je pense d'ailleurs qu'Angela l'a déjà trouvée, vu l'état dans lequel je suis sortie de la maison.  
Pitoyable et en larmes.  
Janie, attend- moi; je sens enfin en moi le courage de faire ce qu'il faut pour être à tes côtés.  
Je sais que je ne pourrais le faire si je me retourne maintenant. Si je change d'avis ou de pensées.  
Je veux rejoindre Janie.  
Je le dois.  
Aurai- je enfin le droit au bonheur; celui incommensurable et inestimable d'aimer et d'être aimée?  
C'est un pari que j'ai décidé de prendre. Qu'il soit quitte ou double, j'aurai essayé.  
Essayé pour toi, Janie.

* * *

**Alors, qu'en avez- vous pensez ? :)**

**Merci pour votre lecture, et j'espère vos futurs commentaires! :D**


End file.
